


Oasis

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Sakura receives a different welcome than usual when she arrives in Suna.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esmeraldablazingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/gifts).



> I don't write f/f often, and I honestly don't know why not. I really loved writing this! I hope it's okay ^_^

The journey doesn’t always take so much out of her, but when Sakura reaches Suna she’s more tired than she ought to be. A headache begins to threaten as she meets the Kazekage, and other important officials, and she looks around, jaw clenched in a way that does nothing to ease her discomfort as she seeks support.

She finds it in Temari. The older woman smiles – a smile that’s half a smirk, half understanding – and some of the tension within Sakura lessens as her friend comes over. It’s already late afternoon, and Temari suggests that Sakura’s team be allowed to rest before commencing work at the hospital tomorrow. They have two long weeks of work ahead of them, an evening of rest would be welcome.

Sakura cannot express how welcome a respite from formalities is. Temari shows her to her rooms and offers to leave as Sakura settles in, but she’s content with the company. Her gaze lingers perhaps a little too long on Temari, who sits casually at the foot of her bed, but if Temari notices or cares she doesn’t comment. She just smiles, the expression a little softer this time, and suggests they go to the bath house before taking a meal together.

That, Sakura thinks, sounds like heaven.

The tension drains out of her when they make their way to the almost deserted bath house, the stiffness easing a little, but not enough for Temari to avoid seeing it. She offers to help Sakura with her hair and, a little flustered at both the offer and her own boldness in accepting it, Sakura blushes as strong, careful fingers massage her scalp. Her headache is completely gone.

So is all sense of restraint, and she turns beet red when the soothing attention Temari is giving her makes her moan. The sound slips out, and she tenses, eyes wide in horror and hand almost coming up to clamp over her mouth.

Temari just chuckles, moving a little closer. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yeah…” Sakura carefully admits, only relaxing a little when Temari doesn’t seem to mind. Her hands are still on Sakura’s scalp, now playing with her hair more than anything else.

“You have beautiful hair. It’s so soft.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that. “Oh. Thank you.”

“Turn around.”

She does as she’s told, finding Temari close, her gaze transfixed on Sakura, searching her face as if she might find the answer to an unspoken question there.

“Would you like me to do yours?” Sakura offers, cheeks flushed with more than just the heat of the baths. She’s not sure why Temari is regarding her like that. It makes her a little dizzy; breathless and excited, hopeful…

“Maybe in a minute,” Temari dismisses, her voice soft and low. Her hand reaches back up to Sakura’s hair, tucking a strand back behind her ear. “First…”

Sakura’s heart does something that should be physiologically impossible when Temari shifts a little closer. Her attention flickers to Sakura’s lips, lingering there for a fraction of a second, and then she looks back up, gaze warm and alive with things Sakura dare not name. The hand on Sakura’s head gently guides her closer, until Temari brings their foreheads together.

Sakura can hardly hear the words Temari murmurs over the racing of her own heart.

“I’ve missed you.”

She doesn’t know how, or why, Temari could possibly have missed her, but it’s impossible not to read the clear intent in Temari’s confession, nor in the way she holds Sakura to her with such care. They’re both powerful kunoichi, capable of levelling anything in their path, but there’s no need for that here.

In fact, Sakura thinks as she brings her hand up to mirror Temari’s touch, there’s no need for anything but tenderness.

“I’ve missed you too,” she finds herself saying, and it’s the truth.

They both smile, having discovered a secret, and Sakura knows that this is going to be the best mission she’s ever taken.


End file.
